codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mk3-E2E6 Panzer I "Grille"
The '''Mk3-E2E6 Panzer I "Grille" '''is the first true knightmare frame produced by the Europia United Armed Forces after the Holy Britannian Empire would develop the first Knightmare Frame shocking the world. It would set the standard of EU Knightmare design for the next several years till the introduction of the Mk5-C3C5 Mistral, the Mk5-R13P2 Silberritter, and the prototype Mk6-W0X Alexander. Appearance The Panzer I "Grille" bears little resemblance to the humanoid looking knightmares of Britannia and is basically a short hunch-back design with arms that end in built-in weapons. The "feet" of the Panzer I are in fact tank-like treads instead of wheel-like Landspinners of the Britannian Knightmares. Many of these units are painted in non-standard dark gray and red paint job. This is mainly the units assigned for behind the lines combat duties including assignments like VIP escort. The handful of units that are still used in direct combat roles sport the light gray and blue paint job of the rest of the front-line Knightmare units. Design and Historical Notes Around the turn of the century, the Holy Britannian Empire would take humanoid mobile weapons from the realm of fiction to real-world fact when it began experimentation with the knightmare frame. In the face of such a weapon, the other major nations, the Europia United and the Chinese Federation, realize that they have to match Britannia's new weapons or perish. By the third generation, the Britannians have deployed the YF6-X7K/E Ganymede, a prototype unit that is best showcased by its legendary pilot, Empress Marianne vi Britannia. The EU, believing that Britannia intends to mass produce the Ganymede, responds by having German manufacturer Kraus-Maffei Wegmann GmbH and its lead designer, Professor Ralf Eismann, develop the Mk3-E2E6 Panzer I. Shorthand for Panzerkavallerie I (Armored Cavalry Mark I) after the German designation of the knightmare frame, the Panzer I was noticeably shorter than the eight-meter tall Ganymede, such that its designers nicknamed it the "Grille" (Cricket). Despite this, the Panzer I was heavily armored and highly mobile, being capable of performing similar acrobatic feets as the Ganymede, while its armament, a pair of arm-mounted 30mm Machine Guns and accompanying Vice Claws, gave it great destructive capability. Despite all these features, however, the rapid development of the knightmare frame meant that the first fourth-generation unit, the RPI-11 Glasgow, would be put into development not long after the Panzer I's initial production run, effectively turning the Grille obsolete overnight. Even so, the while the Grille has never been fielded as a frontline weapon, it has been used by the EU militaries for other tasks, such as escort and protection. As well, several Europian police forces have adopted the Grille for law enforcement, basically creating the EU Gardmare Forces their answer to the Britannia's Knightpolice. Though, it should be noted that thanks to the chaos of the Second Great War the EU would deploy many of these older knightmares on the front-lines, especially during the opening of the second front of the war in early 2018 a.t.b while in other places unit commanders desperately threw many of these units into the fray in an effort to turn the battle around. Overall, these Third Generation relics would finally face combat during these instances and would much to the surprise of many would throw Britannian pilots off due to the small size of the Panzer I seeing shots going right over the small knightmares allowing the Panzer I pilots to get under the guards of the Britannian knightmares to destroy them. However, even then it serves as a basis for the new '''Mk4-E2E8 Panzer II "Hummel" '''the EU's new Fourth Generation design which is introduced soon after the RPI-11 Glasgow proved itself during the Second Pacific War and the Invasion of Japan. Variants Mk3-NC3A Spaten A non-combat civilian use variant of the Panzer I which replaces its Vice Claws and Built-In Machine Guns with a pair of CrV22A Crane Arms while a Shovel Blade has been mounted on the front of the machine. It is quite popular throughout Europe and mainly used in construction sector along with a few other notable areas. Recently it has started to become quite popular in other parts of the world, mostly Africa and Australia thanks to its sheer ruggedness. Mk3-E3P1 Gardmare A slightly different variant that was introduced for the use of the United Europia Gardmare Forces for riot control and other non-combat uses. Therefore, much of its weapons and military weapons has been stripped from the frame where they would be replaced with a variety of different non-lethal anti-riot equipment. This includes a large water-cannon and gas grenade launchers. It is said this knightmare frame is the European equivalent to the Britannian Knightpolice Frames. Notes and Trivia * The Mk3-E2E6 Panzer I "Grille" is a fanon-version of the Gardmare Knightmare from the Akito the Exile OVA * It is originally a creation of '''Wing Zero Alpha '''with modifications from myself, therefore, I don't really own it and am only using it with the permission of its original creator. Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Divergence Point Knightmares Category:Non-Combat Knightmares